


An Antivan Bearing Gifts

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Blood from a Stone: The Princess, The Noblehunter, and the Assassin [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Zevran returns from Antiva bearing gifts for his favorite dwarven ladies. They are very appreciative and demonstrate their gratitude accordingly.It's smut. Only smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Rica Brosca/Zevran Arainai (Dragon Age), Rica Brosca/Female Warden/Zevran Arainai (Dragon Age)
Series: Blood from a Stone: The Princess, The Noblehunter, and the Assassin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036503
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	An Antivan Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/gifts).



Rica Brosca could have been the Queen of Orzammar. 

She _could_ have been the next King’s mother. She could have flounced through the Diamond Quarter draped in jewels and silk, branded and triumphant. 

She’d have done well. She’d have done _very_ well. 

Except, of course, she fell in love with Bhelen’s sister. 

Farren Aeducan _should_ have been queen. Then she _should_ have died in the Deep Roads as an exile. 

Instead she emerged a hero. A _Paragon_. Farren slayed a dragon, swept Rica and her son away from Orzammar, and gifted her with a castle complete with turrets that scraped the sky. And although Farren was Arlessa, Amaranthine knew _Rica_ ran the city. 

She may not be Queen, but she was loved. She was _satisfied_. She, and her family, were _safe_. 

Plus, Farren had brought Zevran to her, and that was another gift all on it’s own. 

Rica took another critical look at herself in the large, opulent mirror that _literally_ dwarfed her frame and smiled. The gorgeous woman reflected back at her, long red waves partially obscuring her face, smirked back and smoothed her small fingers over the silk clinging to her curves.

The gown, if it could be called that, was _scandalous_. It left none of her ample form to the imagination, emphasizing the dip of her waist and generous swell of both her breasts and hips. Sheer lace sliced the silk and displayed all the bare skin beneath. It fell, in mock-chastity, to the ground. However, the illusion of propriety was absolutely ruined by the slit that went nearly to the hip, revealing her plush thigh. 

If someone were to explore, they’d find she wore not a _stitch_ underneath the dress. 

_Antivans_. They certainly knew their risque fashion. She nodded to herself, brushing a fingertip along the kohl lining her vibrant green eyes to smudge it _just_ right before she sashayed out of her dressing room. 

Zevran waited on the bed, shirt already discarded, lean muscles and bronzed skin painted with intricate dark swirls of ink on full display. Rica paused in the door of their bedroom to eye him, feeling the hunger pulse deep in her gut. It matched the blazing dark eyes that latched onto her. 

“Turn around, bambolina.” Zevran twirled his finger in the air. “Let me bask in your beauty.” 

She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a smirk all for him and paused a delicious half second before spinning in a slow circle to display the gown in all its glory. “It’s a perfect fit. How should I thank you for such a fine gift?” 

Zevran’s grin was the smuggest she’d ever seen it. “Ah, that is not your gift you are wearing. You are wearing our darling _Ren’s_ gift.” 

Rica bit her lip to stop from laughing, crossing her arms under her impressive bosom. “Should I assume Ren has mine?” 

“You are surely the most cunning woman in Thedas and we do not deserve you.” 

Zevran patted the bed next to him, smile turning predatory. “Come. Allow me to make sure Ren's present is properly prepared.”

Rica could never resist him, and she had precious little reason to try. “Careful not to unwrap me before she does.” 

He had the nerve to look affronted, as if they’d never gotten carried away with their plans waiting for Farren to join them. Rica giggled and crossed the room to his side, bending over the bed to press a sugary kiss to his sharp cheek bone. 

In a movement nearly too quick to catch, his toned arm was around her waist, pulling her down onto their mattress. In another dizzying move, he’d rolled her over so she was laying on the bed breathless beneath him with her hair spilled wildly over the sheets. His nose traced down her jaw and he nipped lightly at her throat. 

“Mia cara.” He whispered. “I have missed you.” 

She swallowed the lump of emotion and closed her eyes, basking in the warm presence of his weight above her. Her arms circled his neck, tangling in the long strands of blonde hair brushing his shoulders. 

“Rica.” Her name was a warm, cherished sound in his mouth. “Do not hide from us. You know you do not need to.” 

She opened her eyes to stare up into golden brown eyes observing her closely. She smiled, tightening her arms around his neck further to hold him to her. 

“I hate when you’re gone.” She complained, arching her hips to drag them against his body above her. “Chasing assassins. Who’s here to protect us?” 

“Our princess is quite capable of protecting you, and _you_ are quite adept at protecting her.” 

He brushed the strands of her hair from her face and lowered his talented mouth to her ear, making her shiver beneath him. “But I am home now, si?” 

“Bearing gifts.” 

Zevran’s breath puffed warm against her cheek as he laughed. “Oh and you will love yours. I cannot wait.” 

She tightened her grip in his hair. “I love you.” 

He froze, but only for a moment. Then he pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her temple. “And I you. I will always come back to you and Ren, Bambolina. I promise.” 

She nodded, smoothing his hair down the nape of his neck, holding him tight to the curves of her body. She hoped the action said all the things she feared she couldn’t. 

So much of their trio was made of things too hard to say. Ren, trained from birth to never be vulnerable for a second. Rica, who felt she must always be pleasant and pleasing. Zevran, who thought his worth was only what he could give them...

All of that, and they never needed words to say all of it. They knew these things about each other. They knew that this, their bedroom, their family, was the only safe place for them. 

And Zevran had that look in his eyes he always had when he came back from Antiva, like it had chipped away at his soul. Their man had come straight home and, instead of seeking out Rica or Ren, went straight to little Endrin and stole him from his nanny. Rica found them playing in the garden hours later and didn’t comment on the way Zevran’s fingers rested on their son’s strawberry blonde hair. 

Rica knew how to make that look vanish. 

She swept her long lashes down, letting her eyes linger on Zevran’s lips before bringing them back to his. She bit her lip and arched her back, rolling her hips against the hard, muscled planes of his body.

He smirked fondly down at her and she released her lip to whisper. “You should make it up to me. Leaving us unattended.” 

Zevran’s lips fell to her unguarded throat, sucking a bruising kiss over her thundering pulse that made her stomach twist with desire. The artful roll of her body stuttered in pleasure and Zevran laughed. 

“As you wish, mi amor.” 

He punctuated his promise with another sharp nip at the tender skin of her neck before dropping to trace the curve of her shoulder with his tongue. His hands traveled the same path hers had, caressing the silk clinging to her form before he lowered his lips to trace the plunging neckline. 

“Bellissima.” He purred. “The most beautiful woman in Thedas.” 

It wasn’t the first time she’d heard that. It wouldn’t be the last. Her only response was to yank his hair gently up, bringing his teasing lips to hers. She captured him in a kiss that stirred equal parts fire and sugar in her blood. 

He let the kiss linger until they parted, gasping for breath. Zevran gave her no time to catch her breath before his hands sunk to her breasts, running lightly over the fabric until her nipples stiffened beneath his touch. “So sensitive.” 

Before she could work up a proper retort, he pinched the stiff peaks. She barely bit back her whimper, arching helplessly into his touch. He chuckled. 

“Bambolina…” He hissed softly, palming her breasts. “I’m going to make you beg.” 

She was already silently begging for his touch. She hadn’t had him in so long, and now that he was above her, she _needed_ him. The same way she needed Ren. As if he knew she couldn’t stand it, that she needed more, he cruelly twisted her sensitive buds until she cried out and dug her heels into their opulent mattress. 

“Shh…” Zevran’s playful, mocking laugh landed deep in her belly. “You’ll have the guards rushing in.” 

She closed her eyes and bit her swelling lip hard while Zevran’s hands trailed leisurely down her body. She worried for only a second about the curve of her stomach and width of her hips. Zevran was not _built_ like the men and women she knew in Orzammar. Where they’d been thick, he was compact, lithe, his muscles lean instead of bulky. 

Rica was still beautiful here on the surface, at the very least to the humans who eyed her curves with hunger. She’d never doubted her beauty with anyone _except_ Zevran. Perhaps it was simply the insecurity of meeting a man like him fresh from childbirth that lingered, perhaps the worry of seeing a handsome stranger next to _her_ princess. 

But that had been years before. And if she had any doubts about how beautiful Zevran found her, they were washed away by the feel of his lips ghosting over the lace and the feel of his length stiffening against her thigh. 

He found the risque slit in her skirts in a moment and pressed his lips to the bare skin revealed while he drew the fabric away. Once he’d bunched it nicely around her hips, he shot her a wolfish smile. “You remember our word, Bambolina?” 

_Their word_. Wild lust shot through her body. “Fermati.” 

“Perfect.” Zevran chirped, kneeling over her. “Grab the headboard like a good girl, Bambolina.” 

Her hands flew to the carved wood above her with such wanton abandon that Zevran chuckled. Before she could summon a sharp retort, his rough fingers traced her pubic bone. All she could manage in return was a shaky breath. 

“Such a pretty treasure.” Zevran murmured. “Do you know what we do with pretty treasures?” 

“Tease and torment them?” Rica asked. 

Zevran laughed wickedly. “Oh no, mi amor. We _plunder_ them.” 

She barely had time to laugh at his ridiculous joke or the wag of his brows before his fingers sunk into her thighs and wrenched them as wide as they could go. The bubble of laughter evaporated into a throaty moan at the feel of his tongue swiping over the sensitive skin of her cunt. 

“Do not let go of the headboard. Do not cum. Do you understand, Bambolina?” 

She shuddered and let his warm, accented voice break over her. She couldn’t trust her own usually calm, sure voice not to break so she simply nodded. It was all the blessing her lover needed. Zevran brought his talented mouth back to her cunt and Rica _whimpered_.

His tongue split her folds and she gasped his name to the vaulted ceiling, rolling up to meet him with blatant enthusiasm. The vibration of his amused laughter made her fingers tighten on the wood. 

He laid into her with no mercy, brutally beginning to devour her. Moans tore from her throat while his talented tongue lavished her with care. Heat curled in her belly and she shuddered, biting her lip to hold back the desperate plea for more. Each lick brought her closer, but she knew what she’d been told, and Rica was a _master_ of controlling herself. 

_Unless_ Ren or Zev were involved. As illustrated by the inevitable reaction of her body to a slick finger dipping lower to trace the tight ring of muscle. Her gasp quickly became a piercing cry when he breached her tight ass. 

He chose that moment to reach another hand up, finding her sensitive nipples while one finger began to pump slowly in and out of her. His light touch quickly became firmer, plucking at the achingly sensitive points through the thin silk. He twisted one brutally and she opened her mouth to release a needy sob. 

“Zevran, please.” She gasped, bucking into his mouth. “Please, I need to cum.” 

His tongue flicked her clit before he looked up, dark eyes laughing at her, breath hot against her slick core. “Already? So sensitive, mi amor.” 

Another oil slick finger began to push into her ass while he pinched her nipple. Rica’s grip on the headboard shook. “Zevran!”

He shouldn’t be able to be so soddin’ quick. She didn’t know how it happened, but he wrenched her up away from the headboard and flipped her over. She ended up breathless, dizzy, _aching_ , her face towards the door and ass in the air while Zevran pushed her shoulders into the mattress with his brute strength and his fingers delved back into her ass. 

She pushed back into him greedily, clutching at silk sheets instead of wood and mewling desperately. “Zev… Zevran, please, I-” 

His lips found her neck and the heavy pressure of his arm against her back vanished at the same time his fingers found her clit. Both his hands worked in tandem, stroking her higher. 

“You wish to cum, Bambolina?” He whispered in her ear, nipping the pierced lobe. “With my fingers inside you? On your knees like this?” 

“Yes!” She sobbed through gritted teeth, bucking desperately. “YES!” 

The door to the bedchamber opened, Rica looked up blindly, but Zevran chose that moment to wickedly stroke her clit and hiss the command in her ear. “Cum then.” 

She shattered almost immediately, burying her face in the cool silk to stifle her sharp screams while she shuddered and twitched beneath his skillful fingers. Eventually the fire lighting her from the inside out became a dull warmth and her fingers released their deathgrip on the fine fabric beneath her.

“I always did have perfect timing.” Ren’s smoky voice drifted from the door. 

Despite the lingering wooziness, Rica was able to look up and pin her princess with a sly, come hither smile. Ruined only by the gasp when Zevran’s fingers withdrew from her soaking cunt. He brought them expectantly to Rica’s lips. 

She didn’t need to be told twice. She opened her mouth and let her tongue lick her cum from the deft fingers with all his scars and calluses. Ren’s eyes latched onto the motion, which only made her suck those fingers in between her swollen lips. 

“She begged so nicely, Principessa.” Zevran murmured, the fingers in her ass beginning to move again. 

“I could hear her at the bottom of the stairs.” Ren teased, her eyes tracing the scandalous gown. “You brought gifts back from Antiva?” 

“Always.” Zevran punctuated his sentence with a rough thrust that had Rica moaning around the fingers in her mouth. “She is wearing your gift. Do you like it?” 

“I _adore_ it. Is getting fucked in the ass her gift?” Ren asked cheekily, sauntering across the room, running a gloved hand over Rica’s cheek and tucking mused red hair behind her ear. 

“ _Her_ gift is in the box on the table.” Ren’s eyes flew to the top of their bed, and the table beside it, at Zevran’s instruction. “I must see how she likes it. Do hurry, she is.. impatient.” 

Ren smirked and shook her head, running her leather clad thumb down Rica’s chin. Zevran withdrew his fingers from her mouth with an obscene plop and Ren leaned down to press a filthy kiss to her lips. Their tongues met and Ren moaned at the taste of Rica’s cum, pulling away with hooded eyes. 

“You’re gonna cum again, Rica.” Ren ordered, swiping her thumb over a swollen lip. “I want to be involved in the _whole_ process.” 

“Bossy-” Rica began to protest, but Zevran sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she gasped instead, arching into the fingers fucking her ass while Ren giggled and moved away. 

She tried to listen to Ren when she vanished, but it was hard to do when Zevran’s fingers withdrew from her ass only to be replaced by the head of his cock. She moaned weakly while he began to thrust shallowly into her, deeper with each stroke

And his cock was _so_ long. Longer than any she’d taken. Long enough that she swore it wouldn’t fit, although it always did. She whimpered and tried to bury her face in the sheets to choke her moans again, but Zevran’s hand twisted in her hair and wrenched her back until tears popped at the corner of her eyes.

“My gift is _I_ get to hear _you_ , Bambolina.” He growled. 

Ren’s delighted giggle when she opened her box, the rustle of fabric while she undressed, sounded miles away. All she could hear was the filthy, dark promise in Zevran’s voice. 

“So many nights, alone, stroking myself thinking of your body and what I would do to you. The noises you would make. This is my gift, Bambolina, and you will _not_ deny me it.” 

“Yes, Zevran.” She gasped. His hips rocked back and surged forward, hilting himself in her snug ass. They both groaned in unison, Zevran’s free arm wrapping around her waist, holding her to him. 

She barely realized Ren had walked back to them, completely and gloriously nude, blonde hair braided so elegantly away from her face, blue eyes flashing, one hand stroking…

One hand stroking the polished, _gloriously_ thick cock strapped to her hips.

“Well, Bambolina?” Zevran’s voice rasped in her ear. “Are you ready for your gift?” 

All she could do was moan her assent while Zevran pulled her like a doll to his chest, knocking her thighs wide and leaning back against all their pillows. She could see his wicked grin reflected in Ren’s eyes. 

Ren took them in, thoughtful, her lips tipped up in half a smile while Rica squirmed on Zevran’s cock. The false one she wore bobbed when she moved, climbing onto the bed between Rica’s splayed thighs. She captured Rica’s lips in a bruising kiss, rubbing the cold, hard toy against her molten cunt. 

“We won’t need any lube, will we Rica?” Ren teased. “Never seen you so wet. So needy.” 

“Ren, _please_.” Rica dug her heels into the mattress and tried to press herself onto Ren’s cock, but succeeded only in fucking herself on Zevran’s cock in her ass. She heard his delighted hiss in her ear. “ _Please_ , fuck me.” 

Ren grinned, brushing her fingers over Rica’s sensitive nipples in a clear tease before pressing a chaste kiss against her forehead. 

“You know I’ve always been a merciful princess, Rica.” 

Before she could argue, Ren shifted the angle of her hips and began to guide the thick cock into Rica’s _aching_ cunt. It sunk inside her inch by inch while Zevran held her fast to his chest, the heat of his cock deep in her ass almost unbearable. His arms circled her and Ren’s hands held her thighs as wide as they could go. 

It was too much, and it wasn’t enough. She bucked against the steely grip of the assassin and the warrior, to no avail.

“Bleeding Ancestors.” Ren finally grunted, the dildo sliding to the hilt, bringing their hips together. Rica panted, more full than she’d ever been, her nails leaving red scratches over Ren’s pale shoulders. 

Then Ren captured her lips, smothering the moan of pleasure as Zevran experimentally rocked forward. Through the layers of pleasure, she heard his dark chuckle before she felt his hot breath on her ear. 

“Bambolina…” He cooed. “The gift I bought you fits well, yes?” 

Ren broke the kiss to give Rica a chance to answer, but she’d barely opened her mouth before Ren slowly withdrew and then snapped her hips back forward. Like he’d been waiting for the signal, Zevran mimicked the motion, drawing a piercing scream from her mouth. 

“I must confess.” Zevran’s words came through gritted teeth and Rica couldn’t help but be proud. “I will not last long with our Bambolina so tight.” 

“It’s alright, Zev.” Ren’s smile could melt the snow on the mountains, and it was frankly unfair that Rica still found it so dazzling. She tipped her head to the side and surged forward, capturing Zevran in a kiss that was so sweet, someone would swear they didn't have their cocks buried in the dwarf between them. “You’ve been gone so long. I’m glad you’re home.” 

Zevran’s smile was equally sappy. “I am as well, my Principessa. Shall we make her scream?” 

Both their eyes swung to her, wicked and daring. 

“Yes.” They declared in unison. 

All she could do was hold on. 

She’d seen the two of them fight. Ren’s sword and shield against Zevran’s daggers, always coming to a tense draw. But she’d forgotten how _devastating_ they were as a team. Ren brought pure, brutal strength that was nearly overwhelming, that left her begging wordlessly, panting, _pleading_ for mercy. 

Ren had always been relentless. And Zevran’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once while their princess fucked her. On her tits, teasing her sensitive nipples, skating over her ribs, sinking to the juncture of her thighs and teasing her clit. 

“Are you going to cum for us again, Rica?” Farren barely sounded breathless, but she could feel Zevran’s cock swelling, feel him slipping into blatant incoherence. The words in his musical language were snatches of endearments and _blatant_ filth. 

“Yes!” She cried, rocking backwards onto Zevran’s cock after another brutal thrust from Ren. “Yes, yes, _yes-_ ” 

Zevran’s teeth sunk into the meat of her shoulder as his rhythm finally broke before he hilted deep inside one last time. Scalding bursts of seed filled her ass just as he circled her clit, sending her howling her pleasure to the ceiling while Ren continued to fuck her clenching muscles until she babbled just as incoherently as the man behind her. 

Ren didn’t pull out, but she slowed to a stop, the toy buried in Rica while Zevran collapsed into the pillows and Rica sagged back into Zevran. Her wry smile took them in and Rica allowed her eyes to sweep across her glorious warrior’s body and the red flush of desire coloring her pale skin. 

“You’re so beautiful.” She murmured.

“She is.” Zevran, nuzzled into her ear. “You are both so beautiful.” 

Ren looked even more pleased by the compliment, reaching up to stroke Rica’s cheek. “Flatterers.” 

“It’s the truth.” Rica reached out to gently trace the same path down Ren’s jaw, feeling her thudding pulse beneath her fingertips. 

“Wanna know what else is true?” Ren teased.

Rica couldn’t help it. She smiled. “What?”

The dark, predatory look on Ren’s face nearly made her swoon away. 

“I’m not _close_ to done with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fine dwarven smut available at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/).


End file.
